Some Things Never Change
by Puffeh
Summary: Lily and James and all of their friends are at their 6th year of Hogwarts. Will James change for Lily? Will Sirius stop acting like an idiot? Will Lily accept James? LJ SBOC RLOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's accomplices. It all belongs to JK Rowling. What a shame...**

* * *

A very bored and tired red head stared out the window in her History of Magic class. She thought, _it's the last class of the day. I can survive through the last class._ She looked around the classroom and almost everyone had their heads in their hands or the select few that were already asleep. She had her quill poised over a piece of parchment ready to take notes. The red head was known for her infamous temper and you could be expecting a hex anytime you got on the bad side of her. She sighed and put her note-taking supplies away. There was no way she would eventually or even try to take notes today. Staring out of the window again she saw a class of first years try to fly their brooms. She scowled; she couldn't wait for Quidditch practice that night. She zoned back into the classroom. Sirius Black was leaning back in his chair, sleeping. Remus Lupin was tracing his finger over his desk. James Potter was, well, being typical Potter. He was writing a poem on his parchment. Lily leaned over a little to see what he was writing.

_Lily my flower _

_The sunshine of my life _

_Your radiance---_

Okay that was all she wanted to read. As she settled back in her chair and put her head on her hands she was disturbed a minute later.

"Lily," she heard a whisper with a quick poke in the stomach. "Lils!"

"What," she whispered.

"Professor Binns asked you a question!" Lily looked up alarmed. But Professor Binns was sitting in his chair with his eyes transfixed on the page, reading aloud to the class, from the giant book he had on his desk. Lily turned around to face her friend.

"Honestly Mallory," Lily mocked to her friend, "Does anyone actually pay attention to this class?"

"Well, no but that doesn't mean you should slack."

Lily rolled her eyes and grinned. Mallory softly laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, before turning back to her drawing. Her light brown hair hung over her shoulders.

The bell rang. Students slowly gathered their books and trudged out of the door, Professor Binns still reading his book. Oblivious that 20 6th year students just left his classroom. Lily grabbed her bag and headed back to Gryffindor Common Room. Up two stairways, turn left, down the corridor, up another stairway, two steps forward.

"Pigs Wigs," she droned to the Fat Lady.

"Incorrect," said the fat Lady. Lily looked up in disbelief. She was a prefect; she should have been notified that it was changed. Wait, she did remember something, yeah it was there, almost…oh yeah. Remus, the other 6th year prefect, told her at Lunch today. If only she had been paying attention. Something about frogs, or was it a forest. As she sat down to ponder the password, James Potter walked up to the portrait. He opened his mouth to say the password but Lily sitting next to the portrait made him think.

"Is the password still Pigs Wigs?" he asked. Lily shook her head no in reply. James bit his lip in thought.

"Moony told me something." He mumbled softly to himself for a minute. "Got it!" he exclaimed clearing his throat he said, "Black Forest."

Lily jumped up and quickly walked through the portrait hole before Potter could interrogate her. Disappearing in to the Common Room she sank down into one of the fluffy armchairs by the fire. She sighed and dropped her bag onto the floor. _No homework. Homework is bad, don't do your homework don't do it!_ Sighing Lily got her bag and started her Potions essay for Professor Slughorn. Before she was 3 lines down her parchment, Potter came over and sat down on the chair across from hers.

"Did my Lilikins forget the password?"

She didn't answer.

"Good thing your hero came along and saved you!"

Lily looked up, and snorted. "Right," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "My Hero."

"Well Lils, I always knew I would save you one day." James said, grinning, his hazel eyes flickering in the light.

"Whatever," she said turning back to her parchment. A moment or so passed. Lily was 10 lines down when she was interrupted again.

"You really should take a break Lily," James said with concern. "To much stress isn't good for one brilliant brain to handle."

"I think I can manage Potter," she said not looking up from her essay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes, positive."

"Okay then."

Silence passed over them for a while. James was leaning his back in his chair and breathing heavily. He looked at his Flower work. Her hair was draped across her shoulders and hung down at just the right level so James could see her emerald eyes move along the page with her quill. Lily was 37 lines down, just about 7 inches. _3 more inches should do it. I only need 8 but more can't hurt._ The silence was broken again.

"Your handwriting is really neat."

"How did you notice?"

"I like watching your hands work." Lily looked up at this comment rolled her eyes and started writing again.

"Potter can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything Lils! Anything."

"Be quiet."

"Oh… Kay." If Lily had been looking up then she would have seen James with a look of hurt on his face. Lily finished her essay and pulled out a book. She finished all of her other homework in her free period. Lily's other friend, Jessica, had retreated to the girl's dorm to do her homework. Jessica now came bounding down the stairs.

"Lily!" she cried rushing over to her friend's chair.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily said, placing her book in her lap.

"I finished my homework with out you telling me I had to do it!"

At this point Mallory, Remus, and Sirius walked through the portrait hole. Mallory dropped her bag and covered her head and said: "Merlin! The sky is falling! The world is ending! Jess actually did her homework!" Laughing she pulled her bag on her shoulder and plopped down in the chair next to Lily. Remus walked over to James's chair and leaned on the side. Sirius suited himself on the arm of the chair.

"Our favorite boys are actually being quiet for once!" Mallory said looking at the three Marauders. James's hazel eyes looked at the girls and in habit put his hand up to his head to flatten out his jet-black hair. Sirius was looking at Jessica who was still jumping around about finishing her homework. Jessica's black eyes met Sirius's silvery-gray and they both started laughing. Jessica and Sirius were both known for being small; okay big, slackers when it came to homework. Jess's long black hair reached past her waist and now it was in a messy bun. Sirius's hair was hanging just below his ears in a sexy, devilish kind-of way. Remus was just laughing at everything because right now the 6th year Gryffindors looked a mess after a day of classes and mounds of homework. His light brown eyes matched his sandy brown hair that hung lightly over his eyes that danced with humor.

If you were an innocent bystander that just happened to be walking by or watching this particular moment, it might look like the Marauders weren't being flirtatious near a group of girls. Not like this group of girls would be fooled with but still, the Marauder Charm was unbearable! Mallory was still laughing her head off and Jessica had been staring at Lily's book for a minute or two. After things quieted down, James, Sirius, Lily, and Jess went up to their dorms to change into their Quidditch robes for practice.

Grabbing their brooms they raced as fast as their legs could carry them down the corridor, down 5 staircases, down another staircase, and over to a balcony on the first floor they all mounted their brooms and flew over the courtyard wall and over to the Quidditch field. James un-mounted his broom and waited for the rest of the team to show up. Austin Kletcher, a fifth year keeper, must have met up with fourth year, Justin Shaw who came walking onto the pitch next with his beaters bat, friend, and twin sister Amy Shaw who was the final chaser on the team.

"Okay team," James said, his voice booming over the pitch. " Let's start with some warm ups, just a few laps around the field, then some drills, and if were done in time a quick skirmish to finish it up."

The players leapt from the ground and went soaring into the air for their warm-ups. Racing, diving, and twirling around then taking their positions in the field. Austin went up flying to the goal posts and Justin released the Bludgers with a little difficulty. James let the Snitch go and Jess kept her eye on it in case it got to far from the pitch. Lily grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it to Amy who tossed back. Waiting for James to blow his whistle so they could start practicing their drills. After drills the Slytherins came waltzing down to the pitch like they owned the place. James descended quickly on the ground where he yelled.

"The pitch is booked, Malfoy," referring too, Lucius Malfoy, the captain of the team.

"Come off it Potter," he sneered. "Check your watch, it's past your hour. Oops, Our pitch now."

"We'll just leave the balls out for you then," At that Sirius whacked a Bludger right above the Slytherin teams head, rustling the hair of their tallest player, Erik Bradford.

The Gryffindors packed up their stuff and walked off of the pitch.

"I can't believe them!" came James's voice when they were walking into the changing room.

"You can't actually expect them to follow the rules can you?" Jess called from the girl's side of the room. The Gryffindor team was silent. The team knew they couldn't, it wasn't like the Slytherin team would just do their bidding.

'Some things never change' Lily thought as she changed back into a warm sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Lils," she heard Jess's voice.

"Yeah,"

"Ready to go up, so we can feast our hear-," she sputtered.

"Come on," she said. Emerging from their side of the changing room, clutching broom in hand she dragged Jess out the door. They ran up to the castle and as began to rain they clamored into the Great Hall. Laughing and slipping all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

A/N: Well myfirst fic is up!I'll take any reviews!

Puffeh


	2. Lily's Breakdown

Lily walked up to the girl's dorm after a night of Gobstones with Mallory, hard studying , and mounds of homework. She was exhausted. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday. Her plan was to wake-up, eat, sleep, wake-up again for lunch, eat, sleep, wake-up for dinner, and sleep until Sunday. Then all of the homework that she laid off Saturday, she would have to be done the day everyone else was out having fun because they finished their homework Saturday. But, she knew that wouldn't happen. She ended up doing the rest of her homework Saturday. On Sunday she walked down the stairs to the Common room from the girl's dorm. Yawning, she picked up a copy of the Daily Profit that had been lying on one of the chairs near the fire. Scanning the headlines something caught her eye.

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Defenseless Muggle Town Near London**

Lily read on. Her parents lived in a Muggle town near London. What Voldemort attacked her town! Scolding her self her eyes turned back to the page she was reading.

**A small town, nestled in the hills of a suburb outside of London, is quietly shutting down for the night. Most of the shops are closing and lights are flickering out and people are turning in to sleep. Little do these innocent town-people know that a murderer is standing right outside of a café, waiting for an unsuspecting Muggle to walk out after finishing their evening coffee. He pulls them into an alleyway putting a silencing charm on the un-suspecting person. Muttering the curse, the Muggle drops dead, limp in his hands. He cackles and goes back to wait outside of the café again. This happens 3 more times. A Witch passer-by is noticing this man stand outside the café and pulling people away. Repeating his actions more she walks into the café, following a person out of the door, she is expecting to look into a cold, icy face. But the man disappeared. The woman got hold of the Ministry as quickly as possible and a squad of Aurors heads over to the scene. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has stricken again. No one knows where he will strike next.**

**Continued on page 7.**

The Daily Profit left Lily's hand. She swallowed and sunk into the nearest chair. A million thoughts flying through her head. She could send an owl, she should ask around for any other news, she should tell Jess and Mallory. Lily bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She couldn't. The student body at Hogwarts would never see her as vulnerable as she was now. Lily let the tears fall freely down her face. She put her head in her hands, sobbing, her back going up and down as she gasped for breath between cries. She heard the portrait hole open. Lily didn't dare look back. She kicked the Profit away towards the fire, and hurried up the girls stair case, not looking back. As soon as she slammed her self down on her bed, she started thinking horrible thoughts. What if her parents really are dead, what if Petunia is dead too, and her dog Rosy also dead. Thoughts flying around inside her head.

"Stop it," she whimpered, wishing and hoping the thoughts would stop, "please, just stop it!" she buried her face in her pillow falling into a dreamless sleep.

James walked through the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower as silent as he could. Sunlight streamed through the tower windows, warming the chilly common room, crisp with November air. James was sneaking back from breakfast, hoping do go unnoticed by his or Sirius's fan clubs. He heard soft sniffling from one of the chairs facing the fire. He knew right away who it was. Lily was sitting head in her hands, crying. She must have heard him come in. She raced up the stairs to the girl's dorms. James bit his lip. He should comfort her, but she'd probably yell at him before she bit his head off. He picked up the Daily Profit. His eyes fell across the article Lily was reading. James Furrowed his brow at this. He knew Lily had family near London but they had be safe, they had to.

Just then Sirius, Mallory, Jess, and Remus walked into the common room, returning from breakfast.

"Does Lily have family near London?" he asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Yeah, she does," Jess said, confused. "Why?"

James showed her the Daily Profit article, Mallory reading over her shoulder.

"Oh Lils," Jess said, before sprinting up to their dormitory.

Mallory just bit her lip and followed Jess up the stairs, hoping to comfort their best friend.

Sirius and Remus read the article and shook their heads, thinking.

"We need to do something for her," Sirius said.

"We could make her breakfast," Remus suggested, "She probably hasn't eaten yet."

"Capital idea, Moony," James said conjuring up a tray and a breakfast that was perfect Lily size.

Being the Marauders they stealthily made their way up the girl's staircase. Softly knocking on the girl's door. Pushing it open, they found Lily on her bed; Jess and Mallory rubbing her back in a comforting motherly like way.

"We thought you'd like some breakfast," James said offering the tray to Lily.

"Thank you," she said, sharing a feeble smile with James before poking her scrambled eggs and toast with her fork. "But I don't think I'm very hungry."

"You have to eat Lils," Sirius said, "You'll get and feel worse if you don't."

Lily reluctantly ate some of her breakfast and thanked the Marauders. She took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink well. She wrote—

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you are doing well. In the Daily Profit it says there was a one-man attack. It was Voldemort himself. Mum, please don't be frightened. Dad, I want you to take good care of Mum. Please write back to me telling you are all right. When I read the paper this morning I broke down. Expecting the worst, if you know what I mean. _

_I love you bunches,_

_Lily_

She called to her owl, Stormy.

"Take this to Mum and Dad," she said before the owl leapt through the open window starting her journey. Lily sighed; it was going to be a while before they replied, if they would reply at all. Lily bit her lip to hold back tears again. She headed down to the common room where every one had went before Lily had started writing her letter.

"Lily," James started, "I'm really, really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "Please don't apologize."

"We're all sorry Lils," said Mallory.

"Even if it wasn't our faults," said Jess, pulling the three girls into a group hug. Remus hugged them all next, then Sirius joining in, being like a brother to Lily, and James last coming up behind everyone and squeezing.

_'Nothing would ever happen to his Flower again.'_ He thought, '_Never. Never ever.'_


	3. Lily's Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own it! How many time will you ask!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Lily opened her eyes to a bright stream of sunlight. Her dorm room was occupied only by the girl's pets. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, dressed, pulled her bag onto her shoulders and headed down to the Great Hall. The Marauders, Mallory, and Jess were sitting together huddled up talking within themselves. Lily smiled and headed over. She plopped down next to Jess, across from Sirius and started filling her plate. She was halfway through her eggs when she realized no one had said a word since she got there.

"What?" she said, after swallowing.

"Oh," Jess said timidly, "Nothing."

"Okay then," Lily said, turning back down to her food. She knew they didn't want to remind Lily of last night's episode.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday came and went and Lily was up and ready back to normal by Thursday.

Lily was outside, sitting under the giant oak tree by the lake, finishing up some homework from Professor McGonagall.

She heard steps coming towards her. Snape and Lucius were barreling through other students, coming her way. Lily quickly shoved her eyes back down to her parchment, waiting for the ridicule.

"Filthy mudblood," Lucius said, his voice was dripping with loath and hate.

Lily kept her eyes on her parchment. She would ignore them.

"Is the mudblood too afraid to look up to her superiors?" Serverus said, sounding all high and mighty.

"I don't think she can here you Serverus," Lucius said, trying to hold back a laugh, "You should tell it to her louder."

"Quite right Lucius," Snape said, "Oi, mudblood, didn't you hear me! Are you to afraid to look up to your superiors!" Being reasonably louder this time, any person within a 15 foot radius would have heard his comment.

That was enough for Lily. She bolted up right, revealing her wand, and she pointed it at the two boys. She was fuming.

"Do you have anything else to say to me?" she hissed.

"How will a filthy mudblood like you even attempt to do anything to us?" Lucius said, brandishing his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled.

Lucius's wand flew from his hand to Lily's, and stuck it in her pocket.

Pointing her wand at Snape, she raised her eyebrows, glaring at him.

"Furnunculus!" she yelled at him.

Snape was breaking out in boils.

She pointed wand back at Lucius.

He pulled Snape's arm back, leading them away from the fuming red head.

"Avis Oppugno!" she screamed at Lucius. She pulled his wand out and threw it on the ground. Lily picked up her bag and held her head high as she hurried past the two Slytherins. Reaching the Gryffindor Common Room she let her self sink into a chair by the fire and sighed.

James came up to sit beside her.

"Lily m'love," he started, "Now that you're all cooled down, would it be your pleasure to accompany me to Hogesmede this weekend?"

"No you git," she said, still fuming, "I would never go out with you, and your egotistic-bigheadedness!" she pulled her bag up and hurried up to her dorm

James looked towards the girl's staircase, waiting for her to come down and give him a reason why she was being more temperamental then ususal. She didn't come down until dinner where she found Snape with a few boils here and there, Lucius with a bird or two diving at him every couple minutes, and James looking happy as ever, apparently not caring whether Lily turned him down or not. Finishing her dinner, she hurried back up to her dorm, where she fell fast asleep until Friday morning.

* * *

I know it was a really short chapter and all but I didn't know how I wanted to end so yeah! R&R!


End file.
